Metroid Revolution
by Etrocal
Summary: The beggining of the end. What will happen to Samus Aran after all of her adventures? Find out, in my first and last fanfic, Metroid Revolution.
1. It Begins

**Metroid Revolution: Chapter 1**

**It Begins**

Samus Aran felt good. She had just defeated Dark Samus and destroyed planet Phaaze. The Auroras were in captivity. The galaxy was at peace.

After what had happened so recently, all Aurora units were set on on bypass mode- A mode that requires manuel access to reach it's data.

The war against the Space Pirates had ended, a galactic treaty had been made. If the Federations supplied resources, the Pirates would go on dangerous missions on unexplored planets. Or at least that's what the treaty said.

"Samus, Hunter Relundin's here to see you," came the computerized voice of Adam, her computer, through her rooms intercom system. She nodded and smiled, even though she knew that Adam couldn't see her.

She pulled on the blue Federation jumpsuit, and slung her freeze pistol on her belt. Just in case.

Samus knew Hunter Reludin from another of her missions, he was actually one of the scientists that came with here when she first discovered the X-Parasite. He went into standard training, and eventually took the status of Hunter.

"Adam, where is he?" Samus asked, facing towards the speaker. She waited for a reply.

"Docking bay, sector 2. He just arrived," came Adams reply. Samus nodded, and walked up to her door, which slid open. She walked through, loathing the blankness of the station.

The rebuild Ceres station, the original home of the last metroid. The gray walls, and similar doors. She liked it before Ridley got into it.

Upon arrival of the docking bay, Samus armed her pistol. She'd had to many bad experiences in docking bays to go in unprepared.

She walked in. "Samus!" Came the jolly voice of Hunter Reludin. "Good to see you!" He said, walking up and hugging Samus. She smiled.

"Good to see you to Reludin, now, why are you here?" She asked.

"Samus, always serious. Good thing too, I never am. Here, let us go to your room," He said, walking past Samus. She followed him.

The two walked onto one of the lifts. "Floor 2," Samus said clearly into the mike. The lift shook to life, and shot upwards.

Inside her room, she and Reludin sat down. "Bad news," he said darkly.

"What?" Samus asked.

"Turn off the intercom," he said quietly.

"Why, we can trust Adam," she said defensively. Reludin rolled his eyes.

"Just do it," he said. Samus reluctantly did so. "SR-388." He said. This immediately caught Samus's attention. "A satellite saw it. A new cavern has been dug on on of the mountains."

"Federation?" Samus asked.

"No." Samus closed her eyes.

"What else?" She asked, knowing that something else had happened.

"The images were sent to me. Look," he said, holding up a piece of paper. Printed on it was- A dried up, brownish space pirate. Samus gasped. "There's more. Life has been detected on the fragments of Zebes II." Samus stared at Reludin, wide eyed.

"If that's enough, a convoy disappeared. Doctor Green was onboard. He knew the override password for Aurora unit A-12. That unit was also hijacked."

"What the hell?" Samus burst out, rising onto her feet in anger. "How did the Federation not see this happening?"

"It happened yesterday." Reludin said. Samus sat down, and rested looked down.

"Now what?" She asked, looking up.

"Now, you go to SR-388. Hopefully, for the last time."

Samus stood up once again. "Now?" She asked Reludin. He nodded. Samus grinned. "I love my job."

With that, she walked into another room of her chamber. After being inside for a few minutes, she emerged wearing he Chozo made battlesuit. She had the ice beam, ready for metroids. She also equipped twenty of her missiles. And five super missiles.

"Reludin, you might want to find some of the other hunters. You know where I'll be," she said. With that, she ran out of her room.

Reludin smiled and shook his head. Then, he left the room.


	2. SR388

**Metroid Revolution: Chapter 2**

**SR-388**

Samus input the access code on her gunship. The hatch slid open. Samus jumped inside, only to be greeted by a "SCREE!!!" She looked down to see she had landed on one of the etticoons that had aided her on Zebes II.

"Hey, I thought I told you to get out of here," Samus said, smiling. She stroked the back of the small creatures head. It let out a soft moan of enjoyment.

Samus input the access code in the ship, which came to life. She hovered in the air, and then blasted off into space.

After flying for a few hours, the targeting computer finally activated. "SR-388- 20000 Miles away," the computerized voice said. Samus cracked her neck. Things were about to get crazy.

Upon flying into SR-388's atmosphere, she had to maneuver through a large lightning storm. She'd crash landed in too many storms to not be careful. Luckily, she flew through unscathed.

At the surface, she found a good flat grass spot to land on. She set down, jumping out of her ship. Setting a few functions, the visor of her suit opened. She took a deep breath of air. She closed the visor again, and armed her beam. It was time.

"Reludin, where is the cave located?" Samus asked into her communicator built into her visor.

"Close to you, just keep going forward. Stay near the mountain," his voice crackled through the radio.

"I'm breaking up with you, I'll call again once I'm back at my ship." Samus said, after struggling to hear what Reludin said.

"Roger that Samus, over and out." With that, the communicator went blank.

Samus Aran was alone on SR-388 again. She shivered at the thought.

Panting, Samus had to stop to rest. She had been looking for the cave for almost an hour, still with no luck. She wiped the sweat off her brow, after putting the visor down. "I'm getting too old for this," she said to herself in exasperation. She put her visor down, and kept going.

An hour passed, still with no prevail. Another hour, and another. Samus was extremely tempted to just go back to her ship. But then she saw it. It was far, but she could see the cave. Grinning, she ran up to it. And then she saw the pirate. Brown-orange. Unmoving. She walked up, and ran her fingers over the being which instantly crumbled to dust.

She took a step back, not remembering the things crumbling so easily. She then faced the cave. The craggy rock formation wasn't natural, but it was designed to look like it was. Samus put her left hand on her arm cannon, and cautiously approached it. She heard movement inside.

Switching to Thermal Visor, Samus made her way into the mouth of the cave. At first, she saw nothing. But then, something that she though was a rock moved ever so slightly. She jumped in surprise. She set the scan visor. _Scanning------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scan complete._

_Creature added to logbook._

_Metroid: Small, life sucking parasite creature. Home planet SR-388. Extremely susceptible to ice weaponry._

Samus choked a gasped. The metroid heard it. It flew up, attempting to leech to Samus's face. she shot her ice beam at it, causing the creature to freeze in the air and fall to the ground. The walked up, and stomped on it. The frozen creature shattered into several pieces.

"Metroid..." Samus said, under her breath. She couldn't believe it. There was a hidden cavern of metroids. She activated her thermal visor, and slowly made her way deeper into the cave.

Twenty meters in, no more metroids were found. After fifty meters, Samus was starting to think that there had only been one metroid. But then, she hit something the thermal visor didn't pick up

It was too dark to see, so she activated the x-ray visor. Another space pirate had been sucked dry, which crumbled into dust once again. And around the pirate were two metroids- With brown-red scorch marks. The creatures were dead.

_Scanning---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Scan complete._

_Metroid: Killed by type of plasma weaponry._

"What...?" Samus said under her breath. And then she saw, nearer to the edge of the walls. Two Federation cages, the one normally used to hold metroids.

The Federation had been here. She slow made her way further in the cave. There was nothing living. Only footprints. About thirty sets of space pirate footprints. And brown-orange dust. At the back of the cave wall, there was nothing else unnatural. But Samus kept wondering how the cave had been created so quickly. And how metroids got there.

It was time to get back to the ship. Samus got on her 'Running Boots' as she like to call them, and sprinted out of the cave.

With the extreme build up of speed that she was getting, she could crash through almost any object. Which is exactly what happened. Near the mouth of the cave, she came face to face with a frightened Hunter Reludin, who dove out of the way just in time not to get crashed into by Samus.

She skidded to a stop, turning back to see the hunter. "Reludin, what are you doing here?" Samus asked.

"Ceres station is under attack!" He called over to her. Samus actually chuckled.

"Deja vu," she said. Reluding looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, lets just get back to my ship. Wait- How did you get here?" Samus asked.

"I took my ship," Reludin said. Samus nodded.

"Do you think that you could drop me off at mine?" Samus asked. Reludin nodded, and pulled out his ship controls. It flew from over a mountain, and landed next to him.

"Can do," he said. Reluding and Samus jumped into the ship, but since it was only supposed to be for one person, the seat was very cramped.

The ship took off, ready to fly to Samus's ship. "Where did you land?" Reluding asked.

"I dunno, just keep flying forwards. You'll find it," she said. Reludin nodded, and set up the speed of the ship.

After about a half hour of flying, they finally came over Samus's gunship. "There!" Samus exclaimed, pointing. Just then, an explosion rocked the ship.

They were under attack.


	3. Ceres Station

**Metroid Revolution: Chapter 3**

**Ceres Station**

"What was that?!?" Reludin yelled. Samus shrugged, setting on her x-ray visor to try and see out of the ships walls. Then she saw it, a space pirate cruiser.

"Space pirate...? But, the treaty!" Samus called. "Open the hatches," Samus told Reludin. He did, and Samus dove out ouf the open hatch.

She landed on the back of the space pirate ship. "Raaaawww!!!" Came the enraged pirate from the inside. Samus equipped her super missiles, and blasted the top of the ship. The missile blew through it like it was made of plaster, and Samus reached inside and pulled the pirate up by his head. Samus pointed her beam at his head, and fired. Purple blood sprayed over the seat, and the space pirates body went limp.

Samus threw the corpse over the edge of the ship. She tried turning the ship to land near hers. Just as the ship crashed onto the ground, Samus dove off. She landed on her ship, and climbed inside. Activating the communicator, she said,

"Reludin, wait for me. We need to get back to Ceres Station, now!"

"Roger that, I'll meet you above," came Reludins voice through the speaker. Suddenly, an explosion rocked Samus's ship. there were more than one of the pirates. She expertly turned her ship, and fired one of her lasers. It hit the pirate ship, which exploded in a ball of flame.

Samus was in shock. What was happening? she shot above the clouds, this time not caring about the weather. Past the atmosphere, she was afraid that Reludin hadn't made it. the good news was, he did.

The bad news was that there was an armada of hundreds of space pirates. Samus saw at least twenty capital ships.

"Reludin, get back to Ceres. I'll hold these guys off," Samus said into the communicator.

"No, I'm helping you. If you-" He began.

Samus cut him off. "Just go!!!" She demanded. She saw Reludin's ship fly off. Now it was her turn to act. Samus armed her missiles, and aimed for the capital ships. She waited for the lock on system to engage, and fired. Ten missiles shot from her ship, each one hitting dead on there mark. The missiles collided with the bridges of the ships, instantly sending them spiraling down to the planet. With that, Samus set her autopilot on home.

After a few hours of flying, Samus made it back to Ceres Station. She was surprised to see, however, that it wasn't under attack. She docked, and everything still seemed normal. She landed, and got out of her ship. She brought her etticoon out too. "Hello?" She called. No reply.

She slowly made her way through the ship, not seeing anybody. Inside her quarters, still nobody.

_"SURPRISE!!!" _Came the shout from outside Samus's room. she ran outside, looking for somebody. Still no one. She decided to go to the docking bay, to see that it was full of people. She pulled Reludin aside.

"What's going on!?!" Samus shouted over the commotion. Reluding signaled that he couldn't hear her by putting his hand by his ear. "I SAID, WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" Samus shouted as loud as she could. Reludin shrugged and walked off. Luckily, Samus's question was answered just after.

"Silence!" Came the booming voice of General Leefay, amplified all over the bay. "I think you all know why we're here. to celebrate the status of two new hunters... Samson and Gerhin!" With that, the crowd erupted into applause again. This time, Samus could see the new hunters. Samson had brown hair, covering on of his eyes. And Gerhin had darker skin, with spiked black hair.

It was a party. Everyone was cheering, just as they did on the day Reludin was officially granted the status of hunter. Samus, over the initial shock of walking into the party, could finally enjoy herself. She took a glass of pink liquid, and sat down. She always enjoyed these shindigs. Never anything to worry about.

But then, something to worry about happened. The launch bay door unlocked, followed by a grinding noise that meant the door was sliding open.

Flying inside was a command ship. The crowd instantly silenced, followed by the landing of the ship The hatch opened, and General Torrent walked off of the ramp, standing inside the center of the group.

"Samus Aran!" He called. Samus walked up to him. He glared at her.

"Yessir?" Samus asked.

"Why did you destroy ten pirate capital ships?" He demanded, growing angrier.

"Sir, they attacked me," Samus explained. "Me and Reludin were-" The general cut her off.

"You and Reludin weren't assigned a mission on SR-388, now were you?" He asked, holding back his frustration. Samus was now growing angry.

"I hope you realize, _General_, that I am a bounty hunter. Not a slave of the Federation. And I have one rule. When attacked, retaliate. I merely retaliated." She explained, containing her rage.

"You know that we have a treaty with the space pirates. Are you aware that you could have caused an intergalactic incident?" He told. Samus shrugged.

"Actually, you'd think they have. They are, however, the ones that attacked me." Samus explained calmly.

General Torrent was now turning a deep shade of purple. "Get off Ceres Station. I don't care where you go. You are no longer part of the Federation. _Have a nice day_," the general spat, turning around to walk back onto his ship.

"There was an armada!" Samus called. General Torrent held up a hand, dismissing Samus. Samus, now shaking in anger, held up a rather rude gesture to the general, and then turned to go back to her room. Samus stormed out, keeping he cool until she left the bay. She screamed, then kept going.

Inside her room, Samus walked up to the small, green etticoon. "Are you gonna abandon me?" Samus asked sarcastically. The small green creature yelped, than ran behind Samus's bed. She rolled her eyes. Now, she needed to pack her things. She went into the room where she kept her upgrades for her suit. She began retrieving her missiles and grapple upgrades, but by the time she began taking out the power-bombs, things got interesting. She got one of them, but then she felt a shock run up her spine.

She fell to the floor, and on her way down, saw a space pirate. Then, she blacked out.


	4. Pirate Revolution

**Metroid Revolution: Chapter 4**

**Pirate Revolution**

Samus awoke, bleary eyed, on a small, metal chair. She didn't have her suit on, and her hands were shackled behind her. "What's going on?" She murmured.

"Sah-Moose, you rise. You feel?" A voice growled through speakers on the wall. Samus could tell that they were using a translator.

"Ah, feel good I do," Samus said, trying to mess with their minds.

"Happy feel good," the pirate said. Samus chuckled at how clueless they were. "Stop think us you? Die is now!" The voice boomed. A door slid open that Samus didn't see. A pirate walked out, holding an energy sword.

"Ah, die me do now?" Samus laughed. The pirate looked confused.

"Die you yes now," he said. Samus couldn't help it. She cracked up, wearing a jumpsuit, in a space pirate base, facing imminent death. And she laughed. She laughed at how oblivious they were. She laughed so hard, the small metal chair fell over, causing he to hit the ground with an _Oof! _Then, she shifted her weight, still laughing, and slide her shackles off the chair. The pirate didn't notice.

"Funny what is?" He growled. Samus adjusted her legs to get those shackles free as well, then dove at the pirate. He screamed, so Samus turned, and began strangling him with the chain around her wrist. The space pirate dropped to the ground, unmoving. Then Samus saw it; Her suit, on a table in the back corner of the room. She put in her helmet, and wriggled on most of the rest of the suit. Then, she actually headbutted the chain on her wrists until they broke through. She didn't worry about denting the suit, it was designed by the Chozos. After the got her arms free, she equipped her arm cannon, and fired the energy beam at the shackles on her ankles.

Then, she went into morph ball in the center of the room. And lay a power-bomb. The energy sucked into the bomb, and then went off. The walls of the room were ripped off, revealing several space pirates in the room next to it. The pirates were on a computer, but were now staring at Samus. She smiled inside her suit.

"Die you now," she said, equipping her grapple beam. She fired at one of the pirates on the far right, and swung him across the room. The beam caught the rest of the pirates and slammed them all against the walls of the building.

"Kill us no now, we give information!" One growled. Samus equipped the wave beam, firing it at the center pirate. The energy shot through all of the pirates, instantly killing them. Then, she equipped her super missiles, and began digging her own tunnel through the metal walls. At least, that's what she was trying to do.

Samus saw a small gray object bounce on the ground, blipping red. A bomb. She had to think fast. Kick it back, or dive away. She took a second to think about it, which was a second to long. The bomb went off, sending Samus to crash into the back wall. She was blacking out.

She tried shaking herself back into awareness, which basically did the job. Samus was vertical. she equipped her plasma beam, and set off. She looked to see where the bomb came from, and saw it. A small opening in the wall. Naturally, she went into morph ball, and went inside. Bad idea, for the space pirates had dropped another bomb out of the chute. She tried to get out in time, but it was too late. The explosion sent her flying out of the chute, and smash against a wall.

Now she was getting angry. She armed a super-missile, and fired up the length of the chute. She saw a charred space pirate corpse fall out. Samus walked over his sizzling body and used her 'High Jump Boots' to get to the top. She was about to keep going, then realized something. She jumped back down, and ran back to the room with the computers. She equipped scan visor, and scanned the computers.

_Scanning------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------Scan complete._

_Pirates log, entry 2. 'The satellite is in place, now charging. Within the next hour, Ceres Station will be no more.' _

_New entry added to logbook._

Samus wanted to scream. The pirates _were _traitors. She had to get back and save Ceres Station. She armed the plasma beam once again, and began looking for a ship. First, she went back to the charred remains of the chute. She stomped on the corpse of the pirate that had bombed her. Why not? Then, she made her way to the top, collecting an armful of the bombs. After that, she threw one at a wall. After the timer counted down, the red light stopped flashing. And it exploded.

A portion of the wall was ripped out, and she saw the one thing that could of made the day ay worse.

The room... Was full of phazon.


	5. Allies and Enemies

**Metroid Revolution: Chapter 5**

**Allies and Enemies**

**And All That Squishy Stuff In Between**

**Part 1**

"No..." Samus said. "How?" She walked forward, not effected by the mutations. She had been in so much phazon in the past, it didn't matter to her anymore. It made a soft _squish _as she walked on it, when something hit her in the back of the head. She turned to see none other than a fission metroid. "What my life is doing lately," Samus said, arming her plasma beam. She fired at the metroid, missing, but the heat set one of its tentacles on fire. It squealed in pain, and smashed against one of the phazon covered walls. But, other metroid were there too. They heard the first one, and a dozen more came flying in. Samus knew that she couldn't beat them. She had to run. She equipped her super-missiles once again, and fired three blind shots at the cluster of parasites. Then, Samus fired at the wall behind her, causing blue phazon to explode around the room. The hole in the wall was smaller than she had expected, the walls must have been reinforced incase of the phazon leaking through.

Which was about to happen.

She went into morph ball mode, and rolled through the small gap in the structure. On the other side, she went back into her regular mode, slightly dazed. Like usual after going into morph ball. _Earn! Earn! Earn! _Came the blaring sound of the alert in the pirate base. A blue light was flashing on and off. One space pirate ran passed Samus, who tripped in a small puddle of phazon. His roars echoed through the station. The phazon was mutating him, and he wasn't strong enough to withstand. He stood up, feebly attempting to grab the ever spreading blue ooze off of his face. All that accomplished was getting more phazon on his hands. He screamed even louder, but it was muffled by the phazon on his face. He fell to the ground, writhing and twitching. Then he went limp.

Samus didn't have time to feel sorry for the victim. She dive rolled across the room, in case of enemy fire. There was. Space pirates armed with plasma and laser weaponry were running around the chamber, frantically trying to kill the bounty hunter. Luckily for Samus, she's dealt with space pirates before. She armed some missiles, and fired a few feet in front of the running targets. They each hit, sending blood flying around everywhere. Samus had to wipe some off of her visor. But then something she didn't see coming. Something she though- No, she _knew _was dead. Walking in from the next room was...

SA-X. One of the many. It stared at Samus with her pupil-less eyes. Samus was frozen in fear. And thats about when the fission metroids found the opening in the room that they were locked in. They shot out of the small hole Samus made one by one, all locked on to on target. Samus. Naturally. She turned and fired her plasma cannon in a desperate attempt to stop them. And then she realized that she wasn't the target. SA-X was. Samus had forgotten that SA-X was created from the X-Parasite, one of the metroid natural prey. The target was SA-X. Until Samus fired her plasma beam, that is. They realized that the danger was Samus, and went in for the attack. Samus used the screw attack to jump backwords, electric energy sizzling around her. And her spinning body came into collision with SA-X. She fell smoldering to the floor. Samus jumped out of the same door that her X clone came from, and using her scan visor, sealed it behind her.

Samus knew she didn't have long. Thumps on the metal door were already taking place, leaving small dents. She had to escape quickly. She ran through the metal sliding door nearest to her, and blew it down with her super-missiles. She figured she could of just gone through and it would of slid open, but why not? She almost smiled. Almost. Because when the shrapnel and smoke from the metal door cleared, she saw none other than her gunship. And several space pirates welding it, maybe even making modifications. Samus knew why, they were probably trying to steal the Federation technology. She equipped her wave beam, and set on the all powerful 'Wavebuster.' Techonology that she had found on her conquest from Tallon IV. She aimed the weapon, and fired. The electrical current shop through the gunship, knocking all of the space pirates off. Samus fired her beam at the smoking pirates on the ground, instantly killing them. _Boom!_The door that had trapped the metroids, and SA-X, was getting extremely dented. Samus needed to get off. She ran to her ship, ready to jump into the cockpit. She dove, and was then tugged back by something grabbing onto her ankle. More like leeching. She looked to see that the metroids had gtten through, and one had her by the ankle. She curled her fingers into a fist, and punched the tentacle as hard as she could. It severed, and the host metroid shrieked. Clear metroid blood was spilt all over the floor. Now was Samus's chance to get to the ship.

She dove forward, this time reaching her destination. She jumped inside, and prepared to take off. It shook to life, and Samus flew forward, smashing through the docking bay. She was in space. She swiveled her gunship to see that the pirates had built there own station. Samus would have destroyed it, like usual, but she had to save Ceres Station. She set her ship to full speed, and was off.

**Part 2**

After flying for about an hour, Samus was finally in distance for her tracker to locate the station. She set it on autopilot, then went back to sit down. The etticoon in the ship crawled on her lap, and curled into a ball. He fell asleep.

After another two or so hours, Samus heard the autopilots mechanical voice. "20000 Miles to Ceres Station." Samus gently awoke the small green creature on her legs, and one he jumped down, she hopped up. Samus walked to the control room, where she turned off autopilot. She set her speed down slightly, then was on her way.

Another five minutes until she could see Ceres Station. She armed her ships missiles. She only had ten left, the other half she had used to attack the space pirates. She stopped her ship, then activated her logbook, built into her suit. _Accessing scanned file 1328, Space Pirate Computers. Opening files. Warning- Files corrupted. Continue? Continuing... Pirate Computers. Ceres Station will be destroyed using SL-1, 50 charged. Coordinates, Sec. 5-1-3 Z-12. 1-2, 2-1, 8-9, 9-8. Evacuate from Ceres perimeter. Log ended. Continue searching? Shutting down._

The scan visor went blank. Samus knew she couldn't destroy the Pirate weapon with her ship. She needed help. She reactivated her ships engines, and went back on her way to Ceres Station.

Samus could now clearly see Ceres Station. She could just as easily see the ship bay opening. And she saw the Federation Class fighter ships swarming out. And she could also see that they were headed in her direction. She could also see lasers being fired at her. Then, Samus fired her ships missiles. Only five. It was enough to destroy most of the fleet, the rest of the Federation fighters scrambled. Samus set up to full speed, trying to get inside Ceres before the launch bay closed. Explosions rocked her ship, but Samus kept going. The front pane of her ship cracked, sparks were flying everywhere. Controlling the ship was zeroing in on impossible. Samus did a three-sixty rotation, crash landing at the docking bay. Hew wing clipped the side of the door, sending her spiraling, inside the station. Samus activated the emergy escape, and shot out. But she couldn't help but look as her gunship crashed into the wall, erupting in a a ball of fire and shrapnel. Samus landed at the docking bay floor, and sprinted forward.

At her room, the door was locked. She kicked it open and ran inside. "Adam! Eject hard drive now!" Samus commanded, frantically equipping her suit, and getting all she needed. She heard the _jjjt_ sound behind her, similar to a dvd coming out of a laptop. She took the small chip, and pocketed it. Once packed, Samus went into the computer in her room to locate the rooms of the other hunters, Reludin, Samson, and Gerhin. she first ran to Reludin's room. He'd understand. She sprinted to his chamber, and kicked the door open.

"Whoa... Samus? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He asked, confused. Samus told him to sit down, and she explained her story of what happened.

"And now they're after me, and they know I'm on this ship," Samus concluded. Reludin nodded.

"We need to get the other hunters." That's exactly what they did. Samus and Reludin located the two new hunters, persuading them to come and help. They both agreed.

"We need to get a ship," Samus told the group. Samson was the first one to speak up.

"I have one, meant for six people, but we should be able to fly it. Easy," he said.

"Excellent, great," Samus said, almost to herself. That's when a laser shot flew through the air, rebounding off of one of the metallic walls. The hunters turned to see some Federation guard, aiming to kill. Samus sent a grappling beam in his direction, slamming him into a wall.

"Run," she commanded to the rest of the group. They instantly obliged. The hunters ran together through Ceres Station, until eventually making it back to the docking bay.

"Over here!" Samson called, running towards his ship. Everyone else followed. "Oh, Samus?" He said, slowing down.

"Yah?" She asked.

"I'm kinda new. I have the really annoying tendency of screwing up," he said.

"Samson, listen. If there's ever a time not to screw up, make it now." Samus said sternly. He sheepishly nodded. And then, the hunters jumped into the ship.


	6. He Screws Up

**Metroid Revolution: Chapter 6**

**He Screws Up**

Samus and the other hunters have been traveling in Samson's ship for just over an hour. They were headed for the space pirate satellite Forager as they called it, to stop them form destroying the Federation. Which Samus wanter to destroy. Ironic, is it not? Anyway, right now Samus was laying on a bed in the back of the ship. She hooked up her personalized computer, Adam, and was talking with him.

"Okay, how do you think SA-X got there?" Samus asked Adam. He didn't respond for a second, but then came up with a theory.

"Maybe when you crashed BSL, not everything inside died. Maybe there's more than one SA-X. Did you blow up BSL?"

"I... I actually can't remember. How sad is that? Honestly, I can't remember if I blew up a freakin' space station."

Adam laughed. "Goes to show how your life is panning out, eh?" He said, chuckling. Samus laughed too.

Then her tone became more serious. "I think you may be right about BSL and the SA-X. But, I'm still baffled at what happened. Metroids? Phazon? I'm confused, to say the very least." Samus lay down on the bed that she was sitting on, running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"As far as I'm aware, you've always been like this. Give it time, things will unfold," he said calmly. Samus was amazed at how accurate the computer was to the actual person. Adam Malkovich. He died to young. Just then, the ships door slid open.

"Samus, we need you up front," came the voice of Hunter Gerhin, who was walking through the door. Samus nodded, took her ice pistol off of a bedstand near her (luxurious ship), and equipped it to her belt. Then, she hopped up, and followed Gerhin to the bridge.

"Samus, hi. Um, how well can you fly a ship?" Reludin asked, as Samus walked in.

"Why?" Samus asked suspiciously. She's had problems working with other people in the past.

"Well... In a few thousand miles there's an asteroid belt. This is a big ship, not good maneuverability. And I can hardly fly," Reludin said, looking down. Samus grinned, shaking her head.

"Move over, I'l fly," she said. Reludin nodded in thanks, and then scooted off the seat to allow Samus to pilot the ship. Samus took a second to get used to the controls, and then was ready to go. After flying for about a minute, she could see the belt. At it, Samus flew through easily. Reludin looked embarrassed. Samus chuckled, moving over and signaling Reludin to start flying once again. He did.

That's when it happened.

An explosion rocked the ship, sending Samson and Samus to the ground. "What what the hell was that?!?" Gerhin called. Samus didn't answer, she just armed her super missiles.

"Everyone, get a suit on. Or a helmet. Were under attack," She said, opening the top hatch of the ship. She dove out, and looked around. There were three pirate capital ships. "Reludin! Gerhin! get up here, I need your help. Samson, you fly. And don't screw up," she added with a wink. Reludin and Gerhin jumped to the top of the ship, and were ready to roll.

"Follow me," Samus commanded. Then, she dove onto one of the enemy capital ships. She signaled the other hunters to come her way. Shooting through the strong alloy of the space pirate ship, the hunters all jumped in. They were greeted inside by five or six space pirates. One had a plasma pistol, which he fired at Samus. she fired an energy beam shot to deflect it, causing the burning liquid to spread all over the section of the ship. One drop hit her visor, which she wiped off. By this time, the other pirates had weapons. Three of them aimed at Samus, two at Reludin, and one at Gerhin. Samus sidestepped, hitting a pirate in the chest with her left hand, casing him to double over. She then fired a fully charges energy beam to his head, severing it from his body.

the corpse fell limp to the ground. "AAH!" Came a scream. Samus snapped her head to see that Gerhin had been hit with a plasma shot. He lay crippled on the ground. Samson ran over to help him, but a pirate lunged at him and tackled him. Now Samus had to help Gerhin. First, she fired an ice beam shot at the pirates that were shooting at her. Then, she shot forward, kicking the pirate that had shot Gerhin in the ribs. It screamed, falling to the floor. After twitching for several seconds, it stopped moving. Samus turned to see that Samson was still grappling with the pirate, so she did him a favor by shooting the thing in it's spine. Samson kicked the corpse away.

By now, Gerhin was up, clutching his side. Samus assumed that's where he was hit. But suddenly a shattering sound came from behind the hunters. They turned to see the two pirates Samus had frozen had broken out of their icy shells. Samus fired a well places spazer beam, killing them both.

"Come on," Samus ordered. "We need to get to the bridge." All the hunters split up, trying to locate the bridge of the ship, in order to crash it. Samus was just hoping that Samson was doing well.

After searching for nearly two minutes, Samus found it. Three pirates sat in identical chairs, with a screen outside. The ship was still pursuing Samson. Samus ran in the room, breaking the neck of one of the pirates. He screamed and fell to he floor. The other two pirates were standing ow, holding plasma pistols. Samus fired energy beams at them, sending then to the floor. She started walking up to turn off the ships autopilot, but then something hit her in the back. Pain shot up her spines, sending her to the floor. She rolled over, just in time. A spiked object smashed the ground where she once lay, cutting into the metal floor.

And then Samus saw what attacked her. It was a space pirate with two, long blades where his hands should be. And his face was deformed as well, swollen and broken. he gave off a slight blue aura. "Remember me?" The pirate asked. And Samus did. That was the pirate from the space pirate ship. The on she threw in the phazon. He survived. Then he lunged forwards, narrowly missing Samus. She turned, and fired a shot aimed at the creatures ribs. He deflected the attack with his bladed hands, and the jumped towards Samus again. He was aiming to kill with his blades aimed at Samus's heart. But then, she grabbed his arm, breaking it with a snap. She then turned it towards his flying body. The blade sliced easily through his skin. He coughed up purple blood, then fell to the ground.

Now Samus had to destroy the ship. She activated the communicator in her helmet. "Gerhin, Reludin, get back to Samson's ship. Our work here is done." Samus then walked up to the ships autopilot, deactivating it. The ship lurched, and the nose pointed down words. Samus ran to the opening she made when she first boarded, and jumped through. Samson was still under attack, but was trying to stay level with the falling pirate capital ship. Samus jumped aboard, crawling through the open hatch.

"Samus, you made it!" Samson called.

"Keep flying," Samus ordered. Then she saw it, the pirate satellite Forager. And she also saw a giant energy beam aiming towards the ship they were in. "Activate lockdown! RUN!!!" Samus called. Samson activated lockdown. The ships blast doors were closing, and Samus dove through, followed by Gerhin, and Reludin. Samson was running, but the giant metal doors were almost down. "Hurry!!!" Samus called. Just Samson's hand made it through, when the door slammed down. Samson screamed, and then the ship shook. They had been hit with the pirate attack. Samson's hand was being pulled. Eventually, the force was strong enough to pull it out of the lock doors. Samus reached for it, but on touched the door.

"No..." Samus said. She looked at a window, and saw Samson floating. Motionless. Dead.

And then came the collision. The ship had hit the pirate satellite. Metal crashed through the huge doors, almost hitting Samus. There was now a clear pathway leading onto the satellite. But they hit its bridge two. Now, the two ships were free falling, aimed directly towards Ceres Station.


End file.
